The invention relates generally to rotating head rests, and more particularly, to rotating head rests that may be employed in vehicle seating assemblies.
Vehicles often include head rests as part of seating assemblies to provide support for an occupant's head. Safety regulations also may mandate a head rest for each seat in a vehicle. When a seat is not used by an occupant, the head rest may be lowered to provide additional storage space or to expand the driver's view. However, the head rest may then need to be raised when the seat is again used by an occupant. Further, after a head rest has been raised from a lowered position, the head rest may not be inclined at a comfortable position for the user.